A New Beginning
by marshyluv99
Summary: This is my take on Tris and the rest of the Dauntless gang being leaders at a summer camp in current day, Cali. Will Tris overcome her depression and find a group of amazing friends and a new lover? This story will include some Christianity so if you're against that, then don't read it. Also, this is my first fanfic so reviews and constructive criticism gladly appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice Prior

I wake to the sound of my alarm going off. I groan as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. I grab my phone and see 6:15 a.m., Thursday, June 12th. It's been exactly one year since the incident that changed my life forever.

_I had just finished my last class of the day. The bell rang and everyone begins cheering because it's the last day of school. Summer has finally begun. As I walk to clear out my locker, I think about how I'm going to have the best summer ever. I grab my stuff and walk out with my friends and start planning things to do. We were talking about going to the beach and attending upcoming parties when my phone rings. I look down and see the caller is brother, Caleb. I walk away from my group of friends and pick up the phone._

"_Hello, Caleb?"_

"_Beatrice, it's mom and dad, they were in a car accident. They're currently at the hospital, please come right now. The doctor said they don't have much longer" _

"_What? When this happen? Caleb? Caleb? What happened?" I keep shouting at the phone until I realize he already hung up. I collapse, my knees sinking into the ground. People start staring at me, but I don't care. All I want is my parents to live. Tears are now streaming down my face and all I can think is this is a dream. This can't be happening. My parents can't be dead. They'll be okay, I know it. They have to be. _

_My friends notice me on the ground and run up to me and asking what's wrong. I try to explain to them what's happening the best I can while balling my eyes out. They seem to understand my situation and all start hugging me trying to comfort me. _

"_I have to go. I need to go to the hospital." I tell them_

"_No, I won't let you go alone. I'll drive". My friend Danielle says_

"_Fine, let's go". I wave to my friends as I run to her car._

_During the car ride to I send a prayer to God, begging Him to spare their lives, to let them live. 'Not my will but yours be done.' I think on the way there._

_Needless to say, it wasn't God's will. I attended my parents' funeral two weeks after that call_

* * *

**_A/N Thanks for reading! This story is actually kinda personal to me because I also have lost a parent before. So I kinda understand what Tris is going through at the moment. Anyway, please review and follow this story! - Bryanna_**


	2. Chapter 2

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I recall the memory. The past year has been terrible for me. My grades dropped, I stopped eating, and I lost all my friends. I basically fell into a depression. All I ever did was stay inside and moped. I lived with my godmother, Tori for a while until I was a legal adult and could live in my own apartment.

While Tori was my guardian, she let me transfer to her church because I didn't want to deal with my parent's friends telling me they were sorry for my loss and all that b.s. I needed a new start, where people wouldn't pity me. After I started attended Tori's church, I met a really nice girl named Christina. She really helped me with my depression and helped me slowly start to recover. She even invited me to be a lead counselor with her at my favorite place on earth, Hume Lake.

Hume Lake was not like every other summer camp out there. Hume Lake is a place I went to from middle school all the way to high school. It was a place where I could reconnect with God and get rid of all the distractions of the world and just enjoy life. I haven't been a camper there for a year, since all that's happened. I am honestly so stoked to go back, this time as a counselor instead of a camper. I think I really needed this time to get away and to forget myself and serve others.

I crawl out of bed and get ready for the day. Christina will be here in a few hours to pick me up and drive me to the camp. I take a shower and get dressed in mostly black attire. I look at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair is getting long since I haven't brought myself to cut it. My blue-grey eyes are still bloodshot and puffy from all that crying. Also, there are purple bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. Hopefully my appearance will improve throughout the day.

I walk out of my room to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I double check my suitcase and make sure I have every I need with me. Afterwards, I check the clock and notice that I have a few minutes before Christina arrives. I pull myself onto the couch and play on my phone, since I won't have service there for the summer and won't have much time to be on it anyway. All I have are games on my phone since I ended up deleting all my social media apps after my parents died.

After fifteen minutes I receive a text Christina announcing her arrival. I grab my bags, set the alarm, and text Caleb letting him know that I'll be gone for the summer.

I walk out of my apartment building and take in the fresh morning air. This is my chance to transform myself, a place where I can become a new person, a new beginning.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope I don't offend anyone with my beliefs. Honestly, I'm just trying to be me, a Divergent fangirl and a devoted Christian. If ya'll were wondering Hume Lake is a legit camp. I've been there several times and it honestly it heaven on earth. I go with my church every year and it's life changing. Check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walk out of my apartment lobby and spot Christina's car parked on the side of the road. She's leaning against her car on her phone. She looks up and squeals when she sees me. She looks different from when I last saw her. Her hair is cut to her chin and has dark olive skin. Pretty.

"Tris! It's been a while. How are you doing?" She looks at me with a sad smile. She knows what this day means to me

"I'm okay, ready to get to the camp".

"Me too. We better start heading out. It's going to be a long drive."

During the drive there Christina catches me up on her life. I let her do the talking while I try to listen. Christina is often very outspoken and outgoing. She doesn't really have a filter. She talks openly about almost any subject and always has an opinion. To be honest I need some quiet right now. I just need some rest from all the stress that's been piling up on me. When she starts talking about some cute guy at church named Will, I start to zone out. I realize that I haven't been on a proper date in a very long time. I mean I've never been in a real relationship and guys don't find me particularly appealing but I guess keeping to myself all the time hasn't really helped. I don't think I really need a relationship right now anyway. I'm far too broken to be loved and I need to spend more time on myself. Although meeting a guy at camp wouldn't be terrible. Maybe I'll try to be more social and open to the people I meet.

After two pit stops and a long drive up the mountain we finally arrive. Once I see the compound and beautiful lake I get really excited. I haven't been back here for a year and I didn't realize how much I missed it. I take my suitcase and wait while Christina checks us in. When she returns we go to our cabin and start to unpack. We're going to be here the whole summer. We don't have time to go home between weeks and we obviously livr too far to go home at night.

I change into nike shorts and a simple t-shirt while Christina changes into an actual cute outfit. When she sees my clothes she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Your outfit… It's just so dark and boring".

"It's camp, I'm not supposed to be dressed up"

"I know but it's the first day, at least try to make a good impression".

"Fine, I'll change into jeans and a different top, only because it's getting cold outside".

After I change my outfit I brush my hair out of it's bun and put on minimal makeup.

"Better now?" I ask Christina.

"Yes!"

While I unpack, I get a sudden desire to be outside in the nature. I take the keys, grab my Bible, and tell Christina who's in the shower that I'm going out for a walk.

"Tris, be back for the meeting before dinner!" I hear her yell just before the door shuts.

I walk out to the Hume & Beans deck. I order a smoothie and sit at one of the tables facing the lake. I open my Bible and find a verse that speaks to me.

Romans 8:18 ~ I consider that our present sufferings are not worth comparing with the glory that will be revealed in us.

I realize that everything I'm struggling with now is nothing compared to what God has done for me. He sent his one son to die on the cross. He did this out of love for me and I can't just sit around and be depressed. I need to evangelize and tell people about this great love of mine. Everything that's happened to me is part of God's plan for me and I just have to accept it and continue to bring glory to him.

I smile knowing that this summer is going to do me good. I check the time and realize it's almost time for the leaders meeting. I quickly return to my room drop off my bible, grab a jacket and head to the memorial chapel where the meeting is being held.

**A/N Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I wrote. I guess I should have warned you that I won't be writing consistently. Only when inspiration sparks and I have time. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts or any ideas you have for this story. Also let me know if you've ever been to Hume Lake! Remember that you're loved no matter what. You do you!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I arrive there are people milling around and talking, just hanging out. It hasn't seemed to start yet. I scan the room for Christina and find her talking to some boy. He has celery green eyes and blonde shaggy hair and looks vaguely familiar. For some reason I don't feel like intruding so I just kind of hang out. There's a group of people laughing and talking. I try walking past them avoiding them and unsuccessfully failing. One guy suddenly turns and runs into me causing me trip. I'm positive I'm going to fall on my face when he suddenly he catches me just before I hit the floor. "He" is the young man that now has his arms around me. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrow, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

He says something to me but I don't hear what he is saying. I'm too distracted by his appearance.

"Are you okay?" The boy with the eyes asks again

.

"Yeah sorry." I blush and look down. His arms are still around me.

"Oh sorry" he says and quickly pulls his arms away. He smiles sheepishly, turns around and walks back to his friends.

Well that was awkward. I decide to go talk to Christina and mystery boy.

"Tris, there you are! I haven't seen you all evening. Oh and by the way this is Will, he goes to our church." She gestures to the boy she was talking to.

Oh that's why he looked familiar. He must be the guy she was talking about earlier.

I hold out my hand and he firmly shakes it.

"I'm Tris"

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Will asks.

"I'm 18, same as Christina. I know I look young for age though because I'm small..." Suddenly feeling insecure about my body.

"Haha no you're perfect the way you are. I was just wondering." In the corner of my eye I can see Christina slightly jealous but I know that he has eyes for her. He was just trying to be nice to me. Before I can reply to him, a man walks out onto the little stage and speaks into the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to Hume Lake. My name is Max. I'm the head leader here. Week one starts in four days and buses from all over the place will start to fill up this place. Today in this meeting we are going to get to know each other a little bit, learn about the rules and regulations, and get assigned to jobs. We will be training you for the next three days and will probably go to some seminars like the kids do to learn how to be a proper leader. Now with that being said, we are going to start with a game. I know it seems childish but we ought to get to know each other if we're going to spend the summer together."

"Everyone find a partner, someone you that you don't already know. Talk and discuss for five minutes and try to find out as much as possible with each other. The pair that knows the most wins a free drink at Hume & Beans Co. (Coffee shop). Go!"

Everyone begins talking really loud trying to find a partner. I look around and look for the boy with the blue eyes. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a boy. He looks about my age. I think he was one of the friends of the guy I ran into. He's tall with brown hair and dark eyes. Handsome.

"Hey, do you want to be partners?" He asks me

"Sure." I reply relieved that I won't be partner less.

We go to an empty section of chairs and sit down. I look around and see the guy with the pretty eyes partnered with another boy. I smile at him and he pretends he didn't see me. I furrow my eyebrows confused. He looks up again and become furious when he sees who I'm paired with. I wonder what that was about? I turn back to my partner.

"Oh by the way, my name's Uriah." The boy says.

"Mine's Tris."

"Nice to meet you Tris. Is this your first year as a leader?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, although my brother, Zeke has been doing this for two years."

"Oh cool."

"Well Tris, tell me more about yourself. I mean that is the point of the game."

"Like what?" I ask him

"I don't know. How about family?"

I cringe when he mentions family. I have an internal argument with myself. I know this game is about getting to know him but I really don't feel comfortable opening up to him, especially since we just met. But then again I told myself to be more social and he seems nice like he won't judge me. I just sit there feeling conflicted.

Uriah must have noticed my hesitation and says "Maybe your interests instead if you don't feel comfortable talking about family?"

"No, it's okay. Um I have an older brother named, Caleb and my parents died exactly last year in a car accident." I say cautiously with my voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry. This must be so hard for you." He seems genuinely sorry for me. I think I might like him. Well as a friend. For some reason, the boy with the blue eyes lingers in my mind.

"It is, but I'm learning to cope with it." I reply.

"That's good, and I'm always here to help." Uriah says smiling at me.

I smile back at him. The timer rings notifying that the five minutes are up.

I suddenly realize that Uriah could tell everyone what I told him since that was the point of the game. I start to freak out internally but I don't want to ask him to keep quiet.

As if he read my mind he leans over to me and says, "Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Relieved, I smile appreciative that I met a decent guy. I don't want everyone to know. The last thing I want is everyone here pitying me.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Uriah didn't say anything about my family and all I knew about him was he had an older brother, we lost the game, not that we really cared.

We returned to out seat and Max continued with the meeting discussing the purpose of the camp and how it works. After a lot of listening, we take a quick tour around the compound, through Wagon Train (Elementary), Meadow Ranch (Middle School) and lastly, Ponderosa (High school). Afterwards, we were dismissed for dinner. I found Christina and we walked into the dining hall and grabbed our food. It was buffet style even though all they were serving was pizza and salad. After getting drinks we looked around for a place to sit. There were plenty of seats open because the room was usually used for the campers. I knew that Christina wouldn't want to sit alone though. She stood by the drinks waiting for Will to get his food. Uriah made looked over at me and waved us over to his table. I grabbed Christina and Will and made my way over to the table.

"Mind if we join?" I asked

"Not at all! Here come sit next to me." A girl with a flirty smile said as she pulled up three chairs next to her.

"Thanks" Christina said

Once everyone was seated Uriah started introducing everyone.

"This is my beautiful friend Marlene" he winks to the girl that had just goten us seats. "And this is Lynn", he pointed at a girl with a shaved head. "This is my older brother Zeke," gesturing to a guy that look like a slightly older image of Uriah. "His girlfriend, Shauna and this is his friend, Four".

It's the guy. The one that caught me earlier. The one that ignored me when I smiled at him. Four? What kind of name is Four? It has to be some kind of nickname. I look at him now and he seems like he doesn't want us there. I roll my eyes at him and turn to the rest of the group. They seem super chill and sweet. I think I like them.

After we finish eating, we head out to the volleyball nets. Someone had set up a fire. We all sit around the fire roasting marshmallows and drinking soda.

"Let's play a game." Zeke says

"How about Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah proposes

"How do you play?" I ask unsure of the game

"It's basically truth or dare. If you don't do your truth or dare you get a card. Whoever gets four cards first has to jump into the lake fully clothed."

"Sounds good to me." I laugh at the thought of someone jumping into the cold water.

"I'll start. Marlene, candor or dauntless?"

"Hmm dauntless."

"I dare you to yell 'I love Uriah' as loud as you possibly can."

"Easy." She clears her throat and yells, "I LOVE YOU URIAH PEDRAD!" Marlene yells turning red.

"My turn! Tris, candor or dauntless?"

"Umm candor?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship?

I blush, "Nope." I say slightly embarrassed. I look over at Four and for some reason he seams relieved. I don't understand him.

About an hour later we finish the game and Zeke is the one that gets to jump into the water. We all run to the lake to watch Zeke jump in. Once he's in, he starts yelling while the rest of us just laugh at him. He gets out shivering and starts heading toward the direction of his cabin. The rest of us decide to call it a night and head back to our own cabins.

Christina and I walk back to our rooms and get ready for bed. I set the alarm to 6:00 a.m. and climb into bed. Before I sleep I think, this will be the best summer ever.

**A/N I know cheesy ending. I decided to incorporate a PG rated Candor and Dauntless in there. I know in most fanfictions the gang plays strip candor and dauntless and take shots and seven minutes in heaven and stuff but I decided that wouldn't be very appropriate for this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Check out the band For All Seasons. They've played at Hume multiple times and now they're coming to my church for a concert tomorrow which I am beyond excited for. Anyway, they're on of my favorite bands so check it out on iTunes! **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up refreshed and ready for the day. I take a shower, change into athletic clothes, put my hair into a ponytail, and apply minimal makeup. Since breakfast is at eight and I know that Christina will take a while to get ready, I grab my iPod and headphones and go out for a morning run around the lake.

When I get to the lake I stand amazed. The view is breathtaking. The sun is rising and the lake looks absolutely beautiful. I feel so blessed that I get to have that view the whole summer.

I start my walk along the edge of the lake. I take this time to organize my thoughts and just absorb into the nature.

After walking for half an hour, I decide to head back not wanting to go around the whole lake. As I turn around I hear someone running behind me. Before I can turn around a huge figure slams into me knocking me to the ground.

I look up and recognize it's Four again.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't looking," Four says without looking up.

"I'm fine". I reply

He looks up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh it's you." He grins, "You know we got to stop meeting like this". He says smirking.

I raise my eyebrows at him. What happened to the narcissistic guy I saw last night? It's like when he's not around his friends he's a totally different person.

"Well I prefer not meeting you at all," I say jokingly

"Is that so?" He says offering a hand to me.

I take his hand and get up shaking off the dirt from my clothes. When I stand up I realize how much taller he is than me.

"Yep." I say, "What are you doing here this early anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I like being in nature. It's a nice way to get away from all the stuff going on."

"I couldn't agree more." Four replies smiling.

I look at my watch and realize there's only thirty minutes until breakfast and I still need to shower.

"Shoot. We're going to be late."

"Not if we run. I'll race you."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask him.

"What else would it be?" He asks flashing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Oh you're on." I say running back to Ponderosa.

Fifteen minutes later I return to camp. I run past the trail sign exactly two minutes before Four does.

"Congrats. You won." He tells me panting.

"What do I get for winning?"

"Isn't the fact that you beat me enough?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll buy you a milkshake."

"That sounds good." I say smiling

"Whatever." Four says rolling his eyes.

"We should get back to our cabins and get changed before breakfast."

"Why? You don't like I look right now?" He asks

I look at him and laugh. He's practically dripping in sweat but that doesn't stop me from noticing the defined muscled under his shirt.

I look back at his questioning face.

"Just go get changed you idiot." I say smiling and shove him away.

As he walks back to his cabin I think what was that? I was just flirting with him. I didn't even know that was possible. Usually I don't crack a smile unless I'm forced to look happy and I haven't talked to a guy my age like before. Never in a million years would I find myself flirting with some guy I barely knew. What is he doing to me?

I walk back to my cabin and come to my senses. A guy like him would never like me. I'm short, skinny, and far to closed off and broken for him to be attracted to me. I realize that he probably flirts with a ton of girls. Just because he's Christian doesn't mean he's not going to flirt with girls at the first chance he gets. He's probably only here for girls and the food or something stupid like that like all the immature high school boys.

**A/N- How was that chapter? I'm not sure how this story is going to play out just yet and I'm open to any suggestions. Just writing this story makes me wish I could be there right now. You guys should go google a picture of Hume Lake at sunrise. It's breath taking. I promise. Thanks for the support! Love you guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

When I get back to the cabin I find Christina putting on her shoes.

"Hey! I was just going to go look for you."

"Well here I am."

"Yeah I know that now." She says rolling her eyes at me. "Where have you been"?

Shoot. Do I tell her about my encounter with Four? I mean it's nothing to hide but knowing Christina she'll start spreading rumors or think I like him. Which I don't. At least I don't think so. I don't know I'm just confused.

"Oh just on a run. The lake was beautiful." I say nonchalantly.

"Did anything interesting happen?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Um no. Not really why?" I say biting the inside of my cheek.

"You're lying. You're fidgeting. That's your tell."

Crap. I forgot about her and skill of knowing when people are lying.

"Fine. I may have bumped into Four on my run. But I swear nothing happened. We just talked."

She looks like she doesn't believe me. Hopefully she'll be nice and stops interrogating me.

"I'm letting you go this one time, but you better tell me if you guys get together"

"Okay Miss bossy." I say relieved.

"Oh shut up and take a shower. You stink" She says throwing a towel at me.

I stick my tongue out at her and head to the bathroom. After I shower, I repeat my simple getting ready process. When I get out I see that Christina already went to breakfast. I quickly throw on a navy blue tank top and Nike shorts, slip on my flip-flops and head out the door.

When I get to the dining hall I quickly go through the buffet line and pour myself a cup of coffee. I look around the room and find my friends sitting at the same table as last night.

"Good morning," I say as I take the only empty seat left, which is next to Four.

"Good morning! Are you guys ready for our first day of training?" Uriah asks cheerfully. I swear he is always happy.

I look over at Four. He's changed into a dark t-shirt and jeans. He smells clean like fresh air.

"Nope. We have to be partnered with you first timers and teach you guys how to do everything." Zeke says.

"Oh suck it up brother. We're not that bad."

"I'm not so sure about that," Four says grinning. I look up and make eye contact with him. I blush and look down continuing to eat my breakfast.

"You act as if we were high school freshmen." Uriah says

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped acting like one." Four responds

"Ohhh" everyone says laughing.

Uriah furrows his eyebrows, "At least I'm not a pansycake".

"What's a pansycake?" I ask

"Uriah has been trying to bring that word back for years. It basically means wimp or coward." Marlene explains to me.

"Oh I see."

Uriah and Zeke start an argument about who's a pansycake. I start zoning them out and focus on my coffee. A few minutes later someone whispers in my ear taking me out of my thought.

"Think they'll notice if we leave?" Four says into my ear

"Nah, they're all too focused on what little dignity they have."

Four chuckles and looks up at them. When he turns back to me he looks over me like he's seeing me for the first time.

"You clean up well." He says with a smirk.

"Thanks, you do too."

"So what do you say? Let's get out of here." He says with that deep voice of his.

At that statement I start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like some guy trying to sleep with some random girl at a bar."

He blushes. "No that's not what I meant. I mean I wanted to talk to you alone. Never mind, that sounds as bad. Um what I mean is I want to know you better. Or I just wanted to get away from these idiots." He stammers

I laugh again at his embarrassment. Maybe he isn't as cold hearted, as he seemed when I first met him. Maybe he uses that to cover up that's he's actually a really sweet guy.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised I could make you blush." At this he blushed more.

This is when everyone else starts noticing us.

"Oh my gosh, Tris! What did you do to him? He hasn't shown this much emotion since when he cried the first time he met me." Zeke says dramatically.

"Shut up" Four says punching Zeke in the arm

"No, but seriously Tris, Four never shows any emotion. He just looks pissed all the time." Shauna says.

Really? That doesn't sound like the guy I raced with this morning. I look at Four and he's turning red again.

"You know what I've had enough of this. You guys are horrible friends," Four says getting up to put his dishes away.

We all laugh and I start getting up. "I think I should follow him, you know make sure he isn't mad at me."

"Sure that's why." Christina says winking at me.

I roll my eyes and tell them I'll meet them at the first meeting in half and hour.

I walk out the door and try to find where Four wandered off to. I know he didn't go back to his cabin because we don't have much time before the meeting. I walk out onto the lawn and find him sitting near the lake.

"Hey," I say

"I knew I could get you alone." He says without looking up at me.

"How'd you know I was going to follow you?"

"I just knew."

"Okay, well you said you wanted to get to know me." I say sitting next to him.

"Yep. How about we start with testimony."

"Hmm don't you think it's a little too soon for that?"

"It's never too early."

"Fine, but you have to go first."

"Well…

**A/N I hate it when chapters end like this but this chapter was getting too long so I'm splitting it into two. So thoughts on how this story is going? Do you guys think it's too slow? I'm trying not to drag it out longer that it has to be but I'm not sure if this is good or not. Also, I'm constantly updating my chapters so don't always assume I posted a new chapter. Sorry about that, I'm definitely going to try to write more and not take a huge break like last time. Love you guys 3**


End file.
